


Samaël

by Zerikya



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, Lucifer is the King of Angst, Première fic dans ce fandom, Short One Shot, post s02e11
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Lucifer est le Diable, Satan, le Roi des Enfers... mais avant, il y avait autre chose. Il était Samaël.





	Samaël

**Author's Note:**

> A ma toute douce.

 

 

_500 ans plus tôt._  


Lucifer était le Diable en personne. Le Roi des Enfers en chair et en os. Beelzebub, le Maudit, le Déchu. Satan. Le représentant divin de la punition du pêché. L'image de la débauche et de la monstruosité humaine. Il était le Mal.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que l'on disait de lui. « Tu ne prononceras pas à tord le nom du Seigneur », disait-on sur Terre, mais qu'en était-il de son nom à lui ? Qu'en était-il de Samaël, le Porteur de Lumière, l'Ange favoris de Dieu ? L'Etoile du Matin, le Fils de l'Aurore ?

Cela faisait si longtemps à présent qu'il n'avait plus entendu aucun humain empli de bonnes intentions l'appeler ainsi qu'il avait presque oublié cette partie de lui. Il était le Tortionnaire Suprême de l'Enfer, ni plus, ni moins. Son existence toute entière était dévouée à la punition des âmes damnées qui tombaient en son Royaume. Son entourage n'était que démons et pêchés, son environnement sang et chair fraîchement ouverte, hurlements de douleurs et cris de supplication.

Ni plus, ni moins.

Parfois, lorsque ses âmes sommeillaient et que ses démons n'étaient plus que des ombres dans les recoins du palais infernal dans lequel il demeurait, il se surprenait à fouiller ses propres souvenirs, à la recherche de ces moments perdus qui n'avaient plus aucun sens aujourd'hui – les cours instants de sa vie durant lesquels il avait vraiment apprécié séjourner au Paradis avec son Père et ses Frères et Sœurs. Mais il avait beau chercher, retourner chaque pierre brûlante de son esprit, récurer le sang poisseux des recoins de son âme, ces souvenirs n'existaient pas.

Oh, ils avaient pourtant bien existé, oui, il y avait très longtemps – un temps qu'il avait lui-même oublié, ou bien dont il refusait le souvenir, il ne savait plus vraiment – mais aujourd'hui, tout était teinté de trahison, tout cela avait été infecté par l'odeur distincte et répugnante de l'incompréhension que l'on lui avait témoigné lors de sa Chute. Et quelle fantastique, glorieuse, _misérable_ Chute ce fût.

Alors oui, parfois, durant quelques courts instants, il se surprenait à écouter, d'une oreille qu'il aurait voulu distraite, les chuchotements qui lui parvenaient de la Terre, ce plan de l'Existence que les Humains habitaient. Sur son trône, le menton dans une main, paresseusement préoccupé, il écoutait, à l'insu de tous ses Démons et toutes ses âmes, les murmures d'un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas, à la recherche de quelque chose, quelqu'un, une voix, une pensée, qui appelait son nom, son vrai nom, et qui se souvenait de lui avant sa Chute.

Et c'était dans ses moments-là que la punition de son Père prenait tout son sens – c'était dans ces moments-là que Lucifer avait le plus de mal à retenir les larmes de rage et de puissante détresse qui lui brûlaient les yeux, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aurait préféré hurler dans un recoin sombre des cellules Infernales à cause d'une lame tranchante cruellement enfoncée entre ses côtes, plutôt que de gouverner cet endroit sordide et d'être condamné à ne jamais abandonner l'espoir futile que l'on se rappellerait de lui.

Parce que l'on ne se rappelait jamais de lui.

 

*   *  
*

 

 

_Quelques mois plus tôt._  


\- Tu es sûre que nous y sommes ?

\- Plus sûre que jamais, Lucifer, souffla Mazikeen avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lucifer retint son souffle mais fut incapable de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il balaya d'un regard fasciné le monde nouveau et rempli de nouvelles possibilités qui s'offrait à lui. D'immenses constructions en métal s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel, se tendant comme pour toucher les nuages, et des humains se pressaient et couraient tout autour d'eux, certains pénétrant ces immenses bâtiments par des portes en verre, d'autres tournant à l'angle de la rue ou se précipitant entre deux boîtes colorées sordidement montées sur roues qui crachaient une fumée grisâtre. Le bruit ici n'avait rien à voir avec celui du lieu qu'ils venaient de quitter – l'air vibrait sans cesse, transportant avec lui les sons de discussions enflammées ou menées à voix basses, le claquement sec des talons hauts des femmes d'affaire résonnant sur le pavé de la voie, le bruit d'un curieux moyen de locomotion à deux roues pétaradant en se glissant entre deux _voitures_ – Lucifer savait bien que ses séances de torture paieraient un jour – et bien d'autres. Tant de sons différents fusaient à travers lui qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir sur lequel se concentrer.

\- Ca ressemble énormément à certains souvenirs que j'ai vus, en tout cas.

La voix de Maze le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête vers elle. La Démone avait à présent la peau mate, de beaux cheveux bruns ondulés encadrant son visage, et des yeux si sombres qu'ils étaient presque noirs. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire qui montrait ses dents blanches comme l'ivoire. Aucune chair exposée, aucun os apparent ne dénaturait ce visage indéniablement humain. Lucifer fronça les sourcils et porta ses propres mains à son visage. Il ne put se retenir d'entrouvrir les lèvres de surprise lorsqu'il sentit de la peau sous ses doigts et non des muscles sanglants. Mazikeen capta immédiatement son désarroi et tourna le visage vers lui.

\- Hm. Plutôt appétissant, pour un Diable, fit-elle en le dévisageant du regard. La barbe te va à ravir.

Elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure et lui lança une œillade dont le message était on ne peut plus clair. Lucifer lui adressa l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, découvrant ses dents, tout en imaginant ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements en loque de la démone. Oh, il allait vraiment s'amuser, ici.

\- Merci, Maze. Je crois que nous avons une ville à conquérir. Que dirais-tu de quelques humains à te mettre sous la dent ? Je ne dirais pas non à une orgie alcoolisée pour fêter… cela.

Il désigna son nouveau corps, celui de Maze, et enfin les alentours. Il capta immédiatement l'étincelle d'envie dans les yeux de sa loyale petite démone. Sans plus attendre, le sourire d'un homme affamé et prêt à chasser sur les lèvres, il marcha sur la ville. 

 

*   *  
*

 

 

_Présent._  


Lucifer déglutit jute après que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées sur le Détective Decker. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, et s'humidifia les lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Et pourtant, la scène tournait en boucle, devant ses yeux débordants d'incompréhension. Il lui semblait encore sentir la chaleur des doigts de Chloé contre les siens, et il aurait pu jurer que la Détective était encore là, cheveux lâchés, le regardant avec un sourire sincère, un sourire sans désir latent, sans secret. Un sourire nu, et un sourire comme jamais il n'en avait vu de toute sa longue existence.

Son cœur battait vite, mais pas d'excitation, ni de rage, ni de détresse – c'était une nouvelle sensation, et il n'était pas sûr de la connaître au premier abord, mais à présent il se souvenait. Dans sa poitrine fleurissait un nouveau bonheur, joie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des millénaires. Et il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi en faire.

Le souffle court, il s'assit sur le sofa et fronça les sourcils. Les mots de la chatoyante jeune femme résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

_Lucifer est le meilleur partenaire que j'ai jamais eu. Et je peux seulement espérer qu'il puisse compter sur moi autant que je compte sur lui._

Sa gorge se serra presque douloureusement. C'était impossible. Impossible. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Mais si, oh, et si seulement ça l'était ? Si c'était le cas ? S'il n'avait pas rêvé ? Si…

Le conflit de ses pensées noyait son regard, et il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'une larme, une simple larme, glissait sur sa joue. Il serra les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il était Lucifer, le Diable en personne. Le Roi des Enfers en chair et en os. Beelzebub, le Maudit, le Déchu. Satan. Le représentant divin de la punition du pêché. L'image de la débauche et de la monstruosité humaine. Il était le Mal.

Il secoua la tête et regarda ses mains. Le Détective le regardait, regardait son âme, explorait les moindres recoins de son être, et il aurait pu simplement cligner des yeux pour rompre cette illusion, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait s'y risquer.

Il était Samaël, et le Détective le voyait.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, Zerikya de retour. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et encore plus longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, c'est pourquoi je tenais à poster ce petit OS dès le moment où j'ai terminé de l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, car j'ai adoré le créer. 
> 
> Pour mes lecteurs réguliers : pardon, je n'ai pas updaté La Volonté de l'Ange depuis des mois... mais je ne suis pas certaine que quelqu'un lise cette fic de toute façon. Et je manque un peu de motivation, je vous avoue. Mais je ne faiblis pas devant l'adversité ! Je prévois toujours de continuer à écrire et à poster. Il me fallait juste une pause. 
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas : bonjour bonjour, moi c'est Zerikya, gratteuse de fic depuis 4-5 ans. J'ai terminé la saison 2 de Lucifer il y a tout juste quelques heures, et il fallait que je marque le coup. Je pensais vraiment que cette série en serait une parmi tant d'autres, mais elle est sortie du lot pour moi, et je la trouve très réussie. J'adore les personnages, et Lucifer est une mine d'or en ce qui concerne le genre que j'aime développer dans mes écrits. D'où cet OS. 
> 
> Je souhaite dédier cet OS très court à ma compagne, Nolwenn. Ma chérie, je te promets que je vais lire et reviewer tous tes textes. Je te le jure, je vais le faire. Maintenant, j'ai enfin le temps, et plus aucune inquiétude qui me ronge. Mais en attendant, voilà un tout petit quelque chose que je tenais à te donner. C'est pour toi. J'espère que tu l'aimes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci infiniment à vous d'être passé, et puisque vous lisez ce post-face, c'est que vous avez lu cet OS - alors merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, même si ce n'est qu'une ligne, que quelques mots, ça signifie déjà beaucoup pour moi.


End file.
